


Collections of Hyrule

by Suncaster



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncaster/pseuds/Suncaster
Summary: This is a collection of short stories related to the Legend of Zelda series. Some are linked (pun not intended), some are not, and there is no consistency to where in the timeline each of these stories takes place. There are things related to Twilight Princess, Breath of the Wild, Ocarina of of Time, Majora's Mask, and even some that don't take place at any established point in any of the timelines. Please, feel free to leave comments and let me know if any of the threads stand out, as I may consider making full stories with a few of them.





	1. An Almost Paradox

**Twilight Link and Twilight Zelda pursue a strange creature. It leads them through a portal, and they find themselves in another** **time** **, one wracked by destruction and hopelessness. 1/5**  

    Zelda gasped. 

    “W-what’s happened to this place?” she asked, voice hollow. Everything in ruins, a dark cloud circling Hyrule castle. Strange beings stalked the field.  

    “Everything’s…destroyed,” Link said, stunned.  

    “What is that dark cloud circling the castle?” Zelda wondered.  

    “You both must be new here, if you don’t’ recognize Calamity Ganon.” Link and Zelda turned to see a young woman.  

    “I’m sorry, but are you, Hylian by chance?” Zelda asked. The woman nodded.  

    “Yes, my name is Lilia,” she replied, “who are you?” Link and Zelda glanced at each other.  

    “I’m…Tetra,” Zelda answered.  

    “And your friend?” 

    “Colin,” Link supplied.  

    “Tetra and Colin? Those names are strange, are you foreigners?”  

    “Yes,” Zelda responded, “Would you mind filling us in on what’s happened here?” Lilia smiled. 

    “Of course not,” she replied, “But you may want to sit down for this, it’s a long story.”  

*** 

    “So,” Zelda began, “a century ago this, calamity, rose up and these four champions of, what were they? Divine Beasts?” Lilia nodded, “Tried to battle it alongside the princess and her knight, but in the end they failed. The champions were killed in the beasts they piloted, the princess and her knight fled, but the knight fell in battle, is that about right?” Lilia nodded, “What happened to the princess? Does anyone know?”   

    “Rumor has it that the death of her knight caused her to awaken some sort of sacred power, equal to the might of the calamity.” Zelda rubbed the back her hand, “It’s said that she used that power to seal the calamity and herself in the castle, to prevent it from spreading over Hyrule.” Zelda’s eyes widened. 

    “And she’s still there?! After a hundred years?” Lilia nodded.  

    “Damn,” Link remarked, “she must be tough as nails to put up with  _that_. Then again-.” He smiled at Zelda, “It’s not that big of a surprise, is it?” Zelda blushed and smiled. Lilia didn’t seem to notice. Zelda’s face fell.  

    “But even if she is strong, she still must be suffering, knowing that all those she loved are gone, and being trapped with that-that  _thing_.” 

    “Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Lilia said. Confusion crossed Link’s face.  

    “Eh? But you just said-.”  

    “There’s a rumor floating around,” Lilia said. Curiosity sparked in Zelda’s eyes. 

    “What kind of rumor?” she inquired. Lilia smiled.  

    “People are whispering that the princess’s knight has come back from the dead to help her.” Zelda started.  

    “What? Is-is that even possible?!”   

    “Well, seeing how stubborn I- I mean that knight might be, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did find a way back from the dead,” Link remarked. Zelda glanced at him.  _Link is certainly stubborn. He probably would find a way to come back from the dead._  

    “Fair point,” she said, and turned back to Lilia, “How advanced is your technology? Or your magic? Have Hylians found a way to cheat death?”  

    “Well, the Hylians don’t have anything,” Lilia replied, “but the Sheikah, on the other hand, they’re a completely different story.” Zelda furrowed her brows.  

    “‘Sheikah?’”  _Did they make a return_ _? My, this is a different time, indeed._  

    “Yes,” Lilia replied, “the Sheikah are actually the ones who built the guardians and Divine Beasts. I heard rumors that they have something called the Shrine of Resurrection.”  

    “Wow, a bit on the nose there, huh Ze- I mean Tetra?” Link commented. Zelda nodded.  

    “So, this knight, it may be possible he’s been revived through the Shrine of Resurrection.” Lilia nodded.  

    “So the story goes.” She glanced at the sky, “Oh, the stars are out.” She looked back to Link and Zelda, “Would you two like to spend the night with me? I can make supper.” Zelda smiled. 

    “That would be lovely, Lilia,” she said, “Thank you. Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.” 

*** 

    Link and Zelda made their way southwest of Hyrule Castle.  

    “So…any idea of where to go?” Link asked, “Or are we just going to wander until we stumble across a town?”  

    “Lilia informed me that there was a stable inn nearby,” Zelda replied, “I’m going ask for the nearest town, and that will be our next destination.”  

    “I wonder if they rent out horses,” Link said, “This Hyrule is too damn big! It’s, like, ten times bigger than home! Did they expand?!”  

    “Most likely,” Zelda answered, “Which is why I’m going to ask for a map,” The two continued on. She frowned, “I’m sure I can track the beast down, but it’s best to know where everything is.” 

    “Hey, Zel,” Link addressed, rubbing the back of his head, “you think, with us being here, it’ll cause a paradox or something?” Zelda paused.  

    “We should be fine,” she answered, “so long as we stay out of sight of this time’s Link and Zelda. We won’t have to worry about Zelda, considering she’s trapped in the castle, and, as you mentioned, this Hyrule is much larger than our own, so our chances of running into Link are miniscule at best.”  

    “But how will we know if we  _do_ come across him?” Link asked, “Lilia didn’t exactly give us a description. So, it can be anybody.” Zelda stopped.  

    “Hmm…fair point.” She glanced down at the Triforce of Wisdom, “Hopefully, we’ll get a sign. After all, his soul is still  _your_ soul. So, it’s possible the Triforce of Courage will react to his presence.” The mark on the back of Link’s hand pulsed. 

    “Kind of like that?”  

    “What? But-.” Zelda caught sight of a young man riding up the road. She paled. 

    “Link, jump into the river,” she ordered. 

    “Er-what?”  

    “ _Now!_ ”  

    “Alright!” Link dove. The young man rode up and stopped in front of Zelda.  

    “Excuse me,” he said, “Are you lost? You seem…unprepared.” Zelda smiled and hid her hands behind her back.  

    “Actually, yes,” she answered, “I am lost. Would you mind pointing me in direction of the nearest town? I would very much appreciate it.” He pulled out a glowing device.  _What is_ _that?_ She wondered.The youth drew up a map on the device and zoomed in on their location.  

    “Hmm…the nearest town is Kakariko, but it’s still a ways away, especially on foot,” he said, “But, if you want, I can offer you a ride. It would be much faster, and protection is better in numbers, especially now with all the monsters and guardians roaming around.”  _Link, can you still turn into a wolf?_  

_Yea, why?_  

_Do so now._  

_What? You’re taking up his offer? What about paradoxes?!_  

_If you’re a wolf,_ _it’ll be fine_ _,_ _I think,_ _since you won’t be_ _recognized a_ _past_ _Link. Not to mention, it’s best if we travel with someone who knows the area. Otherwise we’ll just wander and get ourselves lost._  

_Alright, give me a sec._  

    “Um…miss? Are you alright?” Zelda blinked.  

    “Oh, yes I’m fine,” she answered, “I think I’ll take up your offer. Is your horse skittish around wolves, by chance?” 

    “Only if they attack her, why?” Wolf Link swam out from behind a boulder. He clambered on to shore and shook the water from his pelt. 

    “Because I have a wolf companion,” Zelda said. She interjected to the now-furry Link, “His name is Fenrir.” Alternate Link smiled.  

    “He’s beautiful,” he said. Zelda smiled.  

    “Thank you,” she returned, “Your horse is fine with Fenrir following us, yes?” Link’s horse perked her ears and turned to the wolf. She sniffed at his pelt and nibbled the fur on his head. Link laughed.  

    “Looks like it,” he said and smiled, “she seems to like him.” The horse gave a gleeful whinny and turned back to the path. Zelda smiled. 

    “Wonderful.”  

    “Here, let me pull you up.” He offered his hand. Zelda took it an allowed herself to be pulled on behind him. 

    “My name is Link. What’s yours?” 

    “Tetra,” Zelda answered. “Thank you again for your help, Sir Link.” He smiled.  

    “‘Sir?’ Now that’s a title I haven’t heard in a while. Hyah!” The horse took off. Wolf Link ran after.  

*** 

    Their steed slowed and trotted into Kakariko Village. Wolf Link followed close behind. They rode down the path and came to a stop in front of a large house.  

    “Here we are,” Link said and brought his horse to a stop. He slid off and helped Zelda down.  

    “Thank you, Sir Link,” she said, smiling. He returned it.  

    “It was nothing,” he replied.  

    “Allow me a question, though,” Zelda said.  

    “Yes?”  

    “Why did you help me? You could have easily ridden past, or just given me directions and been on your way. Why would you go as far as to offer me a ride on your horse?” Link smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.  

    “It’s kind of silly, but you remind me of someone I know, someone who I’m trying to remember. And, I don’t know, there’s this strange aura you give off that makes me feel even more compelled to help you.”  

    “So, it was obligation,” Zelda said.  

    “That’s part of it, but, also, it just wouldn’t feel right leaving you lost and confused.” He frowned, “Especially with how things are right now. Being lost could get you killed.”  

    “Yes,” Zelda agreed. Wolf Link bumped his head against her hand. Zelda smiled.  _Getting jealous of yourself, are you?_  The wolf looked disgruntled.   

    “It was nice to meet you, Tetra,” Link said. Zelda’s smile widened.  

    “The feeling is mutual,” she said, “You’re a wonderful person, Sir Link. With people like you, the kingdom is sure to find its light again.” He looked startled.  

    “I-uh- thank you.” He smiled, “That’s something I didn’t know I needed to hear.”  

    “I’m glad to be of some encouragement,” Zelda replied. She scratched Wolf Link behind the ears.  _Hey!_  

_Oh, sorry, your fur is so soft, I couldn’t resist._ She met Link’s eyes, “May we cross paths again, Sir Link.” He nodded and smiled.  

    “Yes. Good bye, Tetra.” He turned on his heel and walked toward the house.  _My, he speaks far more formally than you do._  

_Well, he's_ _a knight, it’s part of the job description._ _L_ _et me guess, I still can’t change back, can I?_  

_Not while your_ _future_ _self is nearby._ Zelda responded. She heard a sigh.  _I’m sorry, Link, but you’ll have to stay like that for a little while longer._  

_Don’t worry, I get it._ Link replied, ears drooping.  _It’s_ _best if we_ ** _don’t_** _cause_ _a paradox_ _._ Zelda looked to a nearby building.  

    “Oh, an inn, wonderful. I’m going to go in and ask for a map, as well as where to obtain a horse.”  

********


	2. Alternate Memories Pt. 1

**Author’s overview: Twilight Zelda and Twilight Link chase after a strange creature.  It leads them through a portal, and they end up in a future time and begin to feel the effects of being in the same world as their future selves.** **WARNING: Contains spoilers for Breath of the Wild.** **2/5**  

    Link and Zelda rode through Hyrule field.  

    “So, Zel,” Link addressed. He looked to her, “What now?”  

    “Now we focus on finding that thing that came through the portal,” Zelda replied,  

    “Right. So…. any idea where it went?” Zelda shut her eyes and sensed. 

    “It’s southeast of our current location,” she reported, reopening her eyes. 

    “How far?”  

    “We still have quite a distance to go.” Zelda said, “Hopefully it won’t change location as we make our way to it.”  

    “We put a serious hurt on it,” Link stated, “I don’t think it’s going anywhere.” Zelda looked to the sky.  

    “It’s getting late,” she remarked, “we should find a place to camp for the night.” 

*** 

_The sound of water filled her ears as Zelda found herself, once again, standing in one of the sacred springs, offering her prayers to the goddess. But, as usual, she felt nothing. She heaved a sigh._  

_“Of course.” She looked to the statue’s emotionless eyes. “Why?” she wondered, “Why does the power remain deaf to my prayers, deaf to my devotion?” She bit her lip, “Every time I try to awaken this sacred power, one that’s supposed to have been passed down through my lineage, nothing happens, why? I do all I can, but I_ _don’t_   _t even_ _feel_    _an inkling_ _of it.” She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, "Please, Hylia, I’m begging you, just tell me what I’m doing wrong.”_ _The statue remained silent. Tears formed at the corners of Zelda’s eyes, “I try, and I try, but still the power forsakes me. I tell father, but he refuses to believe me, instead insisting that I keep training and 'quit wasting time playing at being a scholar!’” Zelda wept, “So tell me_ **_why_ ** _? Why, after all my attempts, can I still not awaken this cursed power?_ _!"_   _Tears streamed down her face. She began to sob, “W-what’s wrong with me?!” She broke down. She heard splashing behind her. Link’s arms wrapped around her She only sobbed._  

    Zelda shot up. She panted. Her cheeks felt wet.  

    “What?” She touched them, “I was…crying?” She glanced at the sky. The stars twinkled down at her.  _Why, after all my attempts, can I still not awaken this cursed power?_ _!_ Zelda gasped and snatched her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief. The Triforce of Wisdom still shone on the back of her hand. She frowned.  _Wait, was I_ _reliving a memory?_ ** _Her_** _memory?_ Link shot up. He frantically felt along himself. He sighed.  

    “Thank goddesses I’m not dead.” He caught sight of Zelda.  

    “Huh? Zel? What are you doing up?” Zelda dropped her gaze. 

    “Link,” she began, “if I were to ever lose my power, would you…abandon me?” Link furrowed his brow. 

    “Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course not. Do you think I stick around because of your power?" He smiled, "I still love you, with or without it. I’d never abandon you.” Zelda smiled in return.  

    “Thank you, Link.” Concern crossed his face.  

    “Were you…crying?” he asked. Zelda sighed and wiped her tears.  

    “Yes,” she answered, “though it was completely against my will.”  

    “Alright, come here.” Link’s arms closed around her. He pulled her into an embrace, “What happened?” 

*** 

 


	3. Alternate Memories Pt. 2

**Author’s overview: Twilight Zelda and Twilight Link chase after a strange creature.  It leads them through a portal, and they end up in a future time, and begin to feel the effects of being in the same world as their future selves.** **WARNING: Contains spoilers for Breath of the Wild.** **3/5**  

_His body bled. He leaned heavily against the Master Sword, panting._  

_"Link, save yourself!” Zelda cried, “I-I’ll be fine, go!”_  

_"No,” Link growled. He pushed off the sword and stumbled to his feet, “I-I won’t leave you.”_  

_“But you’ll die!” Zelda exclaimed, “Please, run!” A guardian climbed on top of its fallen companions. It’s cold eye fixed on Link. A red dot appeared on his chest._  

_“No!” Zelda leapt in front of him and threw up her_ _arm_ _. A burst of golden light. The Triforce gleamed_ _brightly_ _on the back of her hand. Guardians crumpled. The light faded. Link smiled._ **_She, she finally did it._** _His head swam. He stumbled back and collapsed. His breathing felt shallow. His vision grew blurry._  

_“_ _W-w_ _as that the power?” Zelda wondered. She gasped, “Link!” She leapt to his side._  

_“E-everything is going to be fine,” she stuttered, holding him up, “Please, j-just hold on! I’ll get you some help!” Link coughed. He met her eyes and smiled._  

_“Good…job,” he rasped, “I…knew...you…could…do it.”_ _Everything went black._  

    Link shot up, panting. He frantically felt along himself. He sighed.  

    “Thank goddesses I’m not dead.” His eyes fell on Zelda.  

    “Huh? Zel? What are you doing up?” Zelda dropped her eyes.  

    “Link,” she began.  _Oh no, something happened_ , “if I were to ever lose my power, would you…abandon me?” Link started.  _What?!_ He furrowed his brow.  

    “Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course not. Do you think I stick around because of your power?” His heart throbbed. He smiled, “I still love you, with or without it. I’d never abandon you.” Zelda returned his smile. 

    “Thank you, Link.” He noticed something. Concern washed over him.  

    “Were you…crying?” Zelda sighed and wiped the tear stains. 

    “Yes,” she answered, “though it was completely against my will.”  

    “Alright, come here.” He reached out and pulled her close to him, “What happened?” Zelda sighed and grasped his arms.  

    “I’m not sure,” she said, “I had a dream of struggling to awaken some sacred power.” Her right hand closed over Link’s left. The Triforces of Wisdom and Courage pulsed, “I believe it must have been the Triforce.” 

    “What? Having problems with the Triforce?” Zelda nodded.  

    “Link, I have a theory,” she said. Her thumb affectionately stroked his mark, “I think that dream was one of this Zelda’s memories. I believe being here has caused them to filter into mine.” Link’s stomach clenched.  _Wait, does that mean-?_ He didn’t finish the thought.  

    “That makes sense,” he said, “You and her share the same soul and connection to Hylia. So, it makes sense that being in this time causes some sort of side effect.” Zelda yawned.  

    “Yes, thank you for listening, Link.” She smiled, “And for the words of comfort.” She broke from his embrace, “Now, tell me.” She turned to him, “What happened to you?” Link started.  

    “I-uh-what?” He gave a sheepish smile, “N-nothing, I’m fine.” Zelda frowned.  

    “Link, I can tell you’re lying.” 

    “Wait, really?” Zelda gave another sigh.  

    “Yes. We’ve been together for so long, I’ve learned to detect it.” Link sighed, “Not to mention, you woke up suddenly and felt along yourself, only to sigh and remark you weren’t dead. What happened?” Link heaved another sigh and rubbed the back of his head.  

    “I think I might’ve experienced the same thing you did,” he said, “with the whole memory thing.”  

    “Hm…really?” Link nodded.  

    “Yea. It-it was a memory of this Link dying.” Zelda gasped.  

    “What?”  

    “I was facing down a bunch of guardians, trying to protect this Zelda. It was bad, I was bleeding, and I’m pretty sure if it wasn’t for the adrenaline, I would’ve collapsed. Anyway, one guardian climbs on top of the other guardians and aims its laser at my chest. Zelda leaps in front of me and activates the power of the triforce, killing all of them.” Zelda’s eyes widened.  

    “Just as Lilia said."

    "Looks like it. By the end of it, I think I died in Zelda’s arms.” A pained expression crossed Zelda’s face.  

    “How…tragic.” Her hands folded over her chest, “So that’s the story of how the knight fell in battle.” Link sighed.  

    “Makes our experience look a walk in the park, huh?” Zelda frowned. 

    “Indeed.” 

*** 

 


	4. Reveal

**Author’s overview: Twilight Link and Twilight Zelda are attacked by** **bokoblins while they're tracking down the creature that led them through the portal.** **4/5**  

    Link blocked. He lunged and pierced a bokoblin’s chest. 

    “Zel, are you alright?” he called. 

    “I’m fine!” Zelda yelled back, “But there are so many of them! One falls and another takes its place!” She fired an arrow. It lodged in an enemy’s skull. She spouted a Hylian curse and stabbed another.  

    “Bastards,” Link growled. He lopped off a bokoblin’s head, “Could you all just die?!”  

    “Or flee?” Zelda added testily. She shot another. The two continued vicious combat, but no matter how many they killed, the pack didn’t thin.  

    “Argh! Do they just spontaneously spawn?!” Link barked.  

    “Goddesses, I hope not,” Zelda said, “otherwise this battle is pointless.” 

    “It was already pointless! They just attacked us while we were riding through the forest!”  

    “Now our mounts are gone,” Zelda grumbled. She pierced a bokoblin’s eye, “and it’ll be no easy task to find them after this fight.”  

    “If it even finishes!”  

    “Fair point.”  

    “Tetra?” Zelda paled.  

    “I recognize that voice.”  

    “Tetra!” Enemies fell left and right. Knight Link broke their ranks.  

    “L-Link?!” Zelda exclaimed.  

    “Tetra,” he addressed, “we can talk later, for now let’s focus on the fight.”  

*** 

    One bokoblin left. It looked around at its dead companions, then shifted its eyes to the three Hylians standing in the middle of the carnage, weapons still drawn. The creature whirled around and high tailed from the clearing.  

    “Hmph, smart move,” Link said. Knight Link turned to Zelda.  

    “Tetra, are you alright?” Zelda smiled.  

    “Yes, thank you.” The knight smiled. 

    “I didn’t realize you knew your way around a bow.” His eyes fell on the rapier tied to Zelda’s hip, “A sword too?” Zelda nodded.  

    “Yes, though I prefer the bow,” she informed. Knight Link only smiled. He turned to Link, “And who-?” He gasped, eyes wide, “That sword! What are you doing with it?!” Link paled.  

    “I-uh-.” He threw the weapon into the bushes behind him and gave a sheepish smile, “What sword?” Knight Link looked unamused.  

    “You threw it in the bushes,” he said, flatly. Zelda sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.  

    “Link, get your sword.”  

    “But, paradoxes!”  

    “He already saw your weapon, there’s no point now.” Link sighed and retrieved the Master Sword from the brush.  

    “His name is Link too?” Knight Link asked. Zelda sighed.  

    “Yes.”  

    “His sword looks identical to mine.” Knight Link’s eyes narrowed, “What’s happening here?” Link sheathed his sword.  

    “It’s a long story,” he answered.  

    “That shield, it’s the-.” 

    “Hylian shield,” Link cut, “same as yours.”  

    “Why do you have  _two_  of the things I do?”  

    “Because he  _is_  you,” Zelda answered, “in a manner of speaking. This is Link, the Hero of Twilight.” Knight Link’s eyes widened.  

    “That’s why Fenrir looked the way he did.”  

    “Yep,” Twilight Link answered, crossing his arms. The knight furrowed his brows.  

    “B-but, how is that possible? And if he’s the Hero of Twilight, then-.” He turned to Zelda, “your name isn’t actually Tetra, is it?” Zelda sighed.  

    “No, I’m afraid not. My name is Zelda Hyrule, I was the reigning princess during the Twilight Wars, and was crowned queen at the end of them. I’m also your Zelda’s ancestor and predecessor.”  

***


	5. Encouragement

**Author’s overview: The secret’s out. Knight Link has learned Twilight Link and Twilight Zelda are from the distant past. What now? WARNING: Contains spoilers for Breath of the Wild. 5/5**  

    “Tha-that shouldn’t be possible,” Knight Link said, frowning, “but, at the same time, it’s the only thing that makes sense. The Master Sword can only be used by the hero. Here, I have it. So, seeing a duplicate of it—the only thing that makes sense is you being a past hero.” He slid down a tree and held his head in his hands, “I don’t-I don’t understand.”  

    “We can give you the explanation,” Link said and frowned, “but I’m pretty sure it’ll just make everything more confusing.” Knight Link looked up at him.  

    “You mentioned something about paradoxes,” he said, “is this going to cause any damage?”  

    “I think it’ll be fine,” Zelda said, “so long as Link and I don’t do anything drastic to alter the course of events. Which should be easy enough, considering Link and I have our own mission to prevent this time from being destroyed.” Knight Link's eyes widened.

    “Wait-what?! There’s something else threatening Hyrule?!” The knight groaned. His head fell against the trunk of the tree, “I thought the Calamity and guardians were enough.”  

    “They’re the only things you need to worry about,” Zelda said, “Link and I will take care of the other creature, the one that’s  _not_  supposed to be here. You just take care of your original mission. I know it’ll be difficult, now that you know about the other threat, but, don’t worry, it’ll be taken care of. After that’s done, Link and I will leave. Does that sound favorable to you?” Knight Link shut his eyes.  

    “I’m still trying to process that the Hero and Princess of Twilight are here, so sorry if I seem off.”  

    “Understandable,” Zelda replied.  

    “You mentioned that you and him are previous incarnations of me and the princess, right?” Zelda nodded, “Is being here causing any side effects to you?” Link and Zelda exchanged looks.  

    “Yes,” Zelda answered, “Link and I are receiving yours and the princess’s memories.” Knight Link’s eyes widened.  

    “Wait, does that mean-?” He looked to Link, “Did you experience-?”  

    “Your death?” Link cut. He frowned, “Yea, I did.” A pained look crossed the knight’s face. He dropped his eyes. 

    “I…failed,” he said quietly, “You must feel ashamed. I couldn’t protect them, I couldn’t protect Hyrule-.” He bit his lip, “I couldn’t protect  _her_.” Zelda frowned.  

    “It wasn’t your fault,” she said, “Ganon took over the Divine Beasts and guardians. It wasn’t because of you.” Link smirked. 

    “You think I’m ashamed of you?” he asked, “Listen, I’ve screwed up more times than you can count on my journey.” He frowned, “And also had people I couldn’t protect.”  

    “But none of them died,” Knight Link replied. 

    “Midna almost did,” Link said, “trying to protect me from Zant, and I think she actually did die after trying to take on Ganondorf.” The pain didn’t leave the knight’s face.  

    “Did your failure cause an apocalypse?”  

    “As I mentioned,” Zelda began, “it wasn’t your fault. From what I gather, no one was prepared when the Calamity took over the guardians and Divine Beasts.” Knight Link buried his face in his knees.  

    “Then why does it feel like it was my fault?” Link dropped down and grasped the knight’s shoulders.  

    “Hey, look at me,” he said, “we all screw up alright? I did, the hero before me did, the hero before him did, but we didn’t let that bring us down. Instead, we got up, dusted ourselves off, and moved on. Listen, you can still turn this around. It might seem impossible, but you can. I know it might seem like the end of the world-.” Link snorted, “believe me, I know that feeling, but it isn’t. You can still save it. Free the Divine Beasts, get stronger-.” Link smirked, “and kick the Calamity’s ass back to the void where it came from. You can do it, I believe in you.”  

    “As do I,” Zelda said and smiled, “You and your Zelda can win the day, just believe in yourself and anything is possible. It’s how your predecessors won their battles.” Knight Link looked up and smiled.  

    “Thank you.” He got to his feet, “I’m going after the Divine Beasts again. Thank you, Lord Link and Lady Zelda.” Link stood up.  

    “Anytime,” he said and smiled. The knight returned it.  

    “Zelda has strong ancestors. Good luck.”  

    “Same to you,” Zelda replied and smiled. The knight ran off, leaving the twilight duo alone. Confusion crossed Link's face.

    "Wait, since when am I a lord?" Zelda blushed.

    "Oh...I see," she said. Link shot her a quizzical look. 

    "See what?" he asked. Zelda shook her head and smiled. 

    "Nothing," she answered, taking Link's hand, "Let's find our horses and return to tracking that creature." 

***


	6. Deities and Demons Pt. 1

**Author’s overview: It’s been** **seven** **years since Link came back from** **Termina** **, but the memories are haunting him again. 1/5**

_The moon leered at him. Its face morphed and mutated. Malicious laughter. The face of the Stone Tower Temple obstructed his vision. Majora’s Mask leapt at him, laughing maniacally._  

    Link gasped. He bolted up in bed. He panted heavily, his body drenched in cold sweat. He sighed and looked to the waning crescent outside.  

    “That dream again,” he said, “Why?” He listened to the crickets as they chirped their summer chorus. He let out another sigh and laid down, attempting to fall asleep again. After bouts of tossing and turning, he let out a soft growl  

    “Dammit,” he cursed and threw off the covers, revealing his bare form. He left the bed and walked towards his closet. He reached inside and pulled out his clothes. He threw them unceremoniously on to the bed and dressed hastily in the darkness. Finished, he quietly made his way downstairs, as to not wake Malon or her father. At the foot of the stairs, he stepped towards the front door and slipped outside. He carefully closed the way behind him and strode toward the stables. He gently pushed against the wooden door and shut it behind him. He heard a nicker and saw Epona lift her head, ears pricked towards her master.  

    “Hey, girl,” Link breathed and stroked her neck. She snorted softly and nibbled his hair. He chuckled, “Yea, I have bed head.” He gave a small smile.  

    “I knew you’d be here.” Link whirled around. His eyes fell on Malon dressed in her sleeping gown, with a shawl over her shoulders and boots on her feet.  

    “Malon! But I-.” Malon smiled.  

    “Quick note, fairy boy,” she said, “you’re not as quiet as you think you are.” Link smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. 

    “Sorry,” he apologized. Malon giggled. 

    “Don’t worry about it,” she said. Her smile broadened. She stepped towards Epona and stroked the mare’s face, “So, what are you doing up? I’m pretty sure this isn’t the normal hero hour.” She smirked at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head again.  

    “I couldn’t sleep,” he stated.  

    “Was it that dream again?” Link nodded.  

    “I don’t know why I keep having it.”  

    “Well, from what you’ve told me, the whole escapade to Termina scarred you for life,” Malon noted, “so it shouldn’t be that surprising that you have a few nightmares about it.”  

    “Yea, that’s what I thought,” Link stated, and frowned, “but I've never had it like this. The same dream, over and over, it started last week.” Malon stopped her stroking. 

    “…That’s weird.” She turned to him, “something else is going on.” Link nodded.  

    “Exactly,” he said, “which is why I’m going to bring it up to Zel tomorrow, when I see her. It might be the mask.” 

    “But you’ve had it for sevenyears!” Malon exclaimed, “Why would it do something  _now?"_   Link shrugged.  

    “The Fierce Deity mask is weird,” he said. He frowned, “and dangerous.”  

    “It still doesn’t make sense why it would act up  _now_ ,” Malon said heatedly, “Talk to the princess tomorrow, see if she has anything to say about it.” Link nodded.  

    “I told you I was,” he responded.  

    “Good. Now, I’m going back to bed. See you in the morning, fairy boy.” Link smiled. Malon spun on her heel and walked out, leaving Link alone with Epona and the other horses.  

***


	7. Deities and Demons Pt. 2

**Author’s overview: Curious about the dream of** **Termina** **, Link heads to Hyrule Castle to hopefully speak to Zelda. In town, he runs into a familiar face. 2/** **5**  

    The sun’s rays shone down on the ranch below. Link stood in the pen, readying Epona for the ride to castle town. Malon emerged from the house and made way for Link, carrying a bag and water skin. Link caught sight of her.  

    “Hey, Mal,” he greeted and kept working the various tack on Epona.  

    “Hi.” She held out the bag and water skin to Link, “Here, I gave you some apples in case you get hungry, and water."

    “Thanks.” Link took the items from her and placed them in a pack on his hip.  

    “There’s enough in there if you want to offer an apple to the princess.”  

    “Great.” Malon grinned and winked at him.  

    “I also gave you a bottle of Lon Lon Milk.” Link gave a dry laugh.  

    “Thanks, you’re the best, Mal.” Malon laughed.  

    “Come one,” she said, “don’t lie, I know you still like it. You can’t just  _grow_  out of it.” Link smirked at her.  

    “You’re right,” he said, “I can’t.” Malon giggled. Link tightened the last strap, “Alright, guess I should head out.” He turned to Malon. She hugged him. 

    “Don’t do anything crazy,” she said and stepped back. Link put a foot in a stirrup and swung up into the saddle. He smirked at Malon.  

    “Tsk, come one, Mal, it’s me we’re talking about. When have I ever done something crazy? Hyah!” Epona lunged forward and galloped toward the entrance. Malon smiled after them.  

    “I don’t know,” she said, “but I can think of a few things, fairy boy.” She spun on her heel and walked back to the house.  

*** 

    Link brought Epona to a stop in front of the castle town bridge. He slid off the mare’s back and gave her a quick pat on the neck before making his way into town.  

    The air hummed with happy chatter as people spoke among themselves and merchants tried to sell their wares. Link weaved his way through the crowd towards the castle. Someone crashed into him.  

    “Oof!” Link whirled around and caught sight of a man hurriedly collecting masks scattered along the ground.  

    “Sorry,” Link apologized, “here, let me help.” He crouched down and assisted in collecting any stray masks.  

    “Thank you, young man,” the man said as the two stood up. A quizzical expression crossed Link’s face at sight of the man’s face.  

    “Do I know you?” he asked.  

    “Perhaps, perhaps not,” the man responded. He had a grin that seemed omnipresent, “this is a small world, after all, it wouldn’t be too much of surprise if we have met before.” He met Link’s eyes and frowned, “Actually…” He leaned forward and stroked his chin, “now that I’ve had a good look at you, you seem eerily familiar…” Link took a step back, “Hmm…where have I seen you before?” His eyes lit up. He beamed.  

    “Of course!” he exclaimed, “You’re that boy who helped get my mask back all those years ago!” He snatched Link’s hand and shook it briskly, “Pleasure meeting your acquaintance again, friend! Forgive me for never having thanked you properly for that! I was in a rush, you see.”  

    “Yea, you were,” Link stated. He took his hand back and gave the mask he was holding to the Happy Mask Salesman. 

    “My, you’ve grown a lot since the last time we met.”  

    “Um, yea, seven years will do that to you.” 

    “How old are you, if you don’t mind my asking?”  

    “Uh…seventeen?” Link answered awkwardly. The man gasped.  

    “Good heavens! Then that means, you were only ten when you underwent your quest in Termina!”  

    “Yea...I was,” Link answered, thinking back on the journey. The Happy Mask Salesman clicked his tongue. 

    “So much for childhood innocence,” he said and shook his head, “Then again, I figured you to be around that age when I saw your human form. I’m sorry, my boy.” 

    “It’s fine,” Link said, smiling, “I like helping people, so I didn’t really mind that much. I mean, you also helped me get out of my deku form, so getting back your mask was the least I can do.”  

    “Oh, my boy,” the Happy Mask Salesman said, taking Link’s hand and patting it, his omnipresent grin spreading over his lips, “you really are too humble. It was a hero’s feat that was, but I’m glad you decided to help. To imagine a child willingly undergoing those trials, and still remaining sane.” He laughed, “It’s unheard of!” Link frowned. 

    “You also didn’t so much  _ask_  as you did  _demand_  I get it,” Link said, “I can’t really say no, especially after you say something like ‘get it or something horrible will happen!’” 

    “Oh, yes, indeed, my dear boy.” The Happy Mask Salesman patted Link’s hand again and dropped it, “I’m glad you agreed to get it.”  

    “Who wouldn’t?” Link asked. He rubbed the back of his head, “You kind of gave me a gloom and doom future if I didn’t.” 

    “Yes, indeed I did. Now-.” The Happy Mask Salesman cleared his throat, “I won’t stall you any longer, as I’m sure you have places to be and people to see, just as I do. But if you ever do have a question about masks. I’m in the small building next to the potion shop.” His grin grew wider, “I have a feeling you’ll need my help soon.” He spun around, “Thank you again for helping me pick up my masks, young man.” He walked off, leaving Link in the middle of the square. He frowned  

    “‘Need my help soon,’” he echoed. He scowled, “Well, that’s not ominous, no, not at all.” 

*** 


	8. Deities and Demons Pt. 2

**Author’s overview: After the run in with the Happy Mask Salesman, Link makes his way to Hyrule Castle. 3/5**

    Zelda stood in the courtyard, just as she did seven years ago. Link approached.

    “Hey, Zel,” he greeted. Zelda's eyes shifted to him. Her face brightened.

    “Link!” She embraced him. He smiled and returned the gesture. The two broke apart. A grim expression crossed Zelda’s face, “I have some dark news to tell you.” Link’s face fell.

    “What’s going on?” he asked. Zelda looked to the window.

    “I’ve been sensing dark energy lately,” she said and shut her eyes, “I’m afraid something evil will befall Hyrule again.”

    “What? But didn’t we take care of that?” Link asked, dumbfounded, “we took care of Ganondorf, what else is there?” Zelda frowned and shook her head.

    “I’m not sure,” she answered, “But this energy, it doesn’t belong to Ganondorf. I-I honestly don’t know how to identify it. It feels, otherworldly.” Concern crossed Link’s face.

    “That’s not good.” Zelda nodded. Her frown deepened.

    “I’m very worried,” she said, “whatever this is, I’m not sure how we’ll be able to fight it.” Link laid a hand on her shoulder. She met his eyes.

    “I don’t blame you,” he said, frowning, “I’m worried too.” He smiled, “But, I’m sure we’ll be able to work through it, together, like we did with Ganondorf.” Zelda smiled. Her hand closed over his. The Triforces of Wisdom and Courage pulsed softly.

    “You’re very sweet, Link,” Zelda said, “it’s no wonder I’ve taken a liking to you.” She giggled, “And no wonder Ruto wanted to marry you.” Link grimaced.

    “Let’s not talk about that,” he said, “I had no idea what an engagement ring was, okay?” Zelda giggled.

    “No, you didn’t,” she said. Her face turned serious again. She leaned against the castle wall and sighed. Link rummaged in his bag and pulled out two of the apples Malon gave him.

    “Apple?” he offered. Zelda looked to the fruit and smiled.

    “Thank you.” She took one and bit into it, looking to the sky as she chewed. She swallowed.

    “Link,” she addressed, “has anything strange happened to you as of late?” Link swallowed the bite he had been working on.

    “Yea,” he answered and met her eyes, “Last week I started having dreams about Termina again.” Zelda gasped, hand going to her mouth.

    “Really?” Link nodded and looked down at his apple. He frowned.

    “It’s not even different dreams,” he said, “it’s the same dream, over and over again.” Zelda clasped his hand and looked to him, blue eyes full of compassion.

    “From what you’ve confided in me,” she said, “your journey through Termina was a traumatizing experience, worse than battling Ganondorf.” A pained expression crossed Link’s face. He dropped his gaze.

    “It was,” he said, “No matter where I went, I couldn’t escape the feeling of death, it was always there, Zel, never leaving me alone.” He bit his lip, “I watched an innocent person _die_.” He shut his eyes, “All he wanted to do was help someone he cared about, someone he loved.” A pained expression crossed Zelda’s face.

    “Oh, Link.” She pulled him into her arms. A tear streamed down her face, “I’m so sorry.” Link pulled her closer, eyes burning.

    “It was one of the worst experiences I had,” he whispered, “All he wanted to do was help someone he loved... and he died for it."

***

 

 


	9. Deities and Demons Pt. 4

**Author’s overview: After remembering the experience of** **Mikau’s** **death, Link continues to speak with Zelda. 4/5**  

    Zelda held Link close, sharing in his pain. The smell of her perfume washed over him. He pulled away, sniffing. 

    “Sorry about that,” he meekly apologized, rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the ground, “I didn’t mean to-.” Zelda smiled. 

    “It’s alright, Link,” she said, wiping the tear from her face, “I’m glad you’re open with me.” She frowned, “The journey to Termina was traumatizing, even with the experience of being the Hero of Time.” She sighed, “I’m sorry for sending you back, if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have had gone through that.” Link gave a soft smile.  

    “It’s alright, Zel,” he said, and took her free hand in his, “You only did what you thought was right.” Zelda smiled. Her expression returned to being neutral.  

    “This dream, it started last week, you said?” she asked, and bit into her apple. Link nodded.  

    “I don’t know why,” he said, “I mean, I had dreams of Termina a few times before, but it was never the same one, over and over again, and nothing like this.” Zelda paused. She swallowed. 

    “Describe the dream to me,” she said, “in as much detail as you can.”  

    “Uh...well.” Link rubbed the back of his head again and stared at the sky. He frowned, “It would start with the moon.” Zelda nodded, eating her apple as she listened, “Then I would hear something like, evil laughter, then it would turn into the Stone Tower Temple, and then, finally, Majora’s mask. It would jump at me, laughing maniacally. Then I’d wake up.” Zelda frowned. She chewed, lost in thought, and swallowed. 

    “The moon, Stone Tower Temple, and Majora’s mask,” she said, brows knitted together, “There must be some kind of link, besides all being on your journey in Termina. Hmm...I wonder if your dream is linked to the dark energy I’ve been feeling.” Link frowned.  

    “When did you start feeling it?” he asked. Zelda paused. Her eyes widened. 

    “Last week,” she said. She frowned, “They must be linked.” Her brows furrowed, “but the elements in your dream, how are they connected?” She scratched her head, “The moon and Majora's mask are obviously connected, but what about the other elements? The Stone Tower Temple, the evil laughter. Those are oddly specific details to be included. None of them have a direct connection to the moon, or Majora’s mask. Yet, they were still included.” Her frown deepened, “What could it mean?” She gasped, eyes widening, “Link, do you still have the Fierce Deity’s mask?” Link nodded. 

    “Yea.” Zelda frowned. 

    “Is it with you? Can I see it?” she asked. 

    “Uh...sure. Give me a second.” He rummaged through one of his other bags. He shuddered and pulled out the Fierce Deity’s mask. He offered it to Zelda. Her brows furrowed and she gave Link her half-eaten apple to hold. She took the mask in both her hands and frowned. 

    “Hmm...” She turned it over, inspecting it on all sides. She touched the red markings, “Just as I said the first time you showed me, I sense immense power contained in it. Have you used it recently?” Link shook his head. 

    “I haven’t used it since I got it,” he said, and frowned, “it makes me uneasy.” Zelda’s frown deepened. 

    “Completely understandable,” she said. She held the mask up, and studied it, “I wonder if there’s a connection between this, your dream, and the rise in dark energy... How much do you know about this mask?” Link shook his head. 

    “Nothing,” he said, “it’s a complete mystery to me. All I know is that I got it after defeating Majora.” Zelda’s brows knitted together. 

    “There must be a connection,” she said, “but we need to know more.” She handed the mask back to Link. He gave her back her apple and took the mask.  

    “I ran into the Happy Mask Salesman today,” he said, slipping the mask back into his bag, “not sure if that means anything here, but thought I’d mention it.” Zelda gasped. She frowned. 

    “That can’t be a coincidence,” she remarked, “the energy, the dream, the mask, and now the mask salesman. I feel like all of this is intentioned, as if the goddesses are trying to lead us somewhere.” She bit into her apple and chewed, eyes staring intently at a patch of flowers as she thought.  

    “He told me that he was in the building next to the potion shop,” Link said, and bit into his own apple. He chewed and swallowed before continuing, “And mentioned that he felt I’d need his help soon.” Zelda frowned. 

    “We need to speak with him,” she said, “he knows more about masks than either of us, and knew about Majora’s mask, so he likely knows about the Fierce Deity’s mask as well.”  

    “Okay, when do you want to talk to him?” Link asked. Zelda furrowed her brows.  

    “As soon as possible,” she said, and turned to Link, “I want you to meet me beside the fountain tonight, around ten, is that alright with you?” Link nodded and smiled.  

    “Of course, Zel,” he said. Zelda smiled and took his hand.  

    “Thank you.”  

    “Oh! Zelda, there you are!” King Hyrule entered the scene. He caught sight of the two youths and smiled, “With Link again, I see.” Zelda smiled.  

    “Hello, Father,” she greeted, “is there anything I can help you with?” The king stroked his beard.  

    “No, my daughter, I was just wondering where you were, that’s all. You’ve been gone for a few hours.” Zelda flushed.  

    “What? How-how?!” The king chuckled. 

    “Well, my dear, whenever we’re with people we love, time becomes irrelevant. I had the same feeling with your mother.” Zelda blushed a thousand shades of red. 

    “F-father, I-.” King Hyrule laughed. 

    “You don’t need to explain it to me, dear,” he said. He looked to Link, “You know, my boy, there aren’t any restrictions against royalty marrying common folk.” He winked. Link blushed.  

    “Th-thank you, your highness,” he said, “I'll-I’ll keep that in mind.” The king laughed. 

    “Good to see you, Link.” He turned to Zelda, “Come back when you can, dear.” He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Link and Zelda alone and red-faced.  

    “I-I’m very sorry, Link,” Zelda apologized. 

    “It’s fine,” Link said. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, “this isn’t the first time someone’s teased me about it. Mal does it all the time.” Zelda giggled and smiled.  

    “I don’t find that hard to believe,” she said, “So, we’ll meet by the fountain tonight, at ten, yes?” Link nodded. 

    “I’ll be there,” he said. Zelda’s smile widened.  

    “Wonderful.”  

****  


End file.
